Beast Raven
by roadkillAB
Summary: Star-Fire is realizing she does love Robin. With love already in the air, Beast Boy knows all about this for the way he feels about Raven. Is Raven slowly loving him back? Raven is also having trouble with her interdimensional abilities that go along with her half-demon side. A new enemy has risen to take their lives.
1. Beast Boy in love

The titans were not doing much of anything as they had just finished a bad run-in with the Hive. They won the battle of course. Beast Boy was . . . bored, lounging on the couch in feline form.

Raven glided past and Beast Boy could see her exquisite legs as the cloak parted a little. He couldn't stop himself from staring. Gray skin, purple eyes and an amazing body, she was everything Beast could ever ask for. Well, he realized that was not entirely true as he noticed that he wished she would be a little more willing to give in to him.

Yes, Garfield "Beast Boy" Logan was truly in love.

"Lookin' good, Mama." he clicked his tongue and transformed back into his normal scaly, green form.

She rolled her amethyst eyes and ignored Beast Boy's flirty comment, as the cloak closed around those lovely legs once more.

When Raven turned away to meditate in her chambers, he turned to Cyborg who was struggling to open a pickle jar. The massive cybernetic being threw down the jar which the titans had been trying to open for as long as Beast Boy remembered. The jar did not shatter.

"How is it that you have super strength and you still can't open that jar?" Robin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, like you could open it!" he retorted.

Robin brandished his metal pole and did a backflip toward his room. Starfire had instantly fallen asleep on the couch- wait no, she was unconscious from the fight, Beast Boy realized as he noticed the blood running down her head.

"You know what this means?" Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and shook his shoulders.

"Sure do, brah!" he grabbed the remote control and turned on their favorite TV show.

This was cause for celebration: Beast Boy and Cyborg finally had the TV to themselves while the rest of the team did whatever.

They both stood up and proceeded to break into a song and dance. "We got the the TV, and no one else did, no, no, no, no one else did, we got the TV it's so cool, Robin don't you dare take our channel that'd be cruel!" they sang as Robin walked in the room and turned back around at the scene.

 **RAVEN'S P.O.V**

Raven was meditating with her legs crossed and her index fingers and thumbs touching one another. Her eyes were closed but she couldn't manage to clear her head enough to lock herself into the other dimension. She proceeded to attempt to enter her otherworldly state but her mind would not allow her. The useless human side of her head.

She certainly wish she didn't have to hear Cyborg and Beast Boy's ruckus as they watched TV just a few rooms away. Hearing the words to the song though, she found herself smiling in amusement. She . . . was _smiling._ She realized. Disgusted at herself at first se noticed how long ago it had been that she smiled.

Shaking these ridiculous and absurd thoughts from her head she told herself she was no different than the day she had first met the titans.

Just as she was beginning to enter the inter-dimensional dream-state, Starfire, (now conscious) walked in.

"Could any of you knock?!" she growled, though Raven did not attack Starfire, it did cross her mind.

Separating her fingers and sitting down on her bed beside her teammate. "I am the troubled." stated Starfire.

"Why would you come to me about it?" Raven inquired flatly.

"Because Robin is the reason I am the troubled and I do not believe that Beast Boy or Cyborg would listen."

"Fair enough. What'd Robin do to you? Just let me know and I'll go put him through a tower window end of discussion."

"He did not do anything to me though I have been thinking about him in ways I cannot explain."

 _Of course you have._ Raven thought. "I want to spend more time with him than normal, he suddenly seems quite the attractive. Why is this happening?" Star-Fire's eyes were big and green in a way that Raven had to answer the question.

"Well, I don't know anything about love it just sounds like that's what's going on. My guess is go tell him because he really likes you." it was true, Robin was thoroughly in love with Star-Fire.

Star started to play with her orange hair and blushed. "I don't know about that, I'd be too nervous to _tell_ him that." Star giggled girlishly.

"Do it or deal with it, Star. It's a fact of life."

"Oh, you are the correct. this conversation was most the inspiring! Thank you, Raven. I must confess my love to Robin!"

Raven sighed in exasperation as her friend skipped out the door on hoof-like boots. _Love, what a stupid thing. Completely useless . . ._ then even as she had these thoughts she smiled again.


	2. Freaks In Love

Raven woke up one morning to the sound of Silkie screeching and Robin attempting to get the creature down from a high place and Beast Boy in elephant form. Utter chaos. When you're a Teen Titan, there is never a dull moment. At all. To the point where you wish there was. All the same she was quite used to it at this point. This was her home and she would rather wake up to no other sound.

Raven tied on her blue cloak and pulled the hood over her head covering her velvet-soft midnight-black hair. She had been wearing the cloak as long as she could remember. Even when she was a little girl. Raven remembered being a six year old hybrid who was called freak by everyone. That was when she was given the cloak and ever since then she hid underneath it's dark folds every day. Her classmates didn't talk to her but that was how she had wanted it.

She remembered . . . **FLASHBACK:**

 _Raven walked toward some kids that were playing a game with a basketball. "Can I play?" she asked cheerfully._

 _They didn't even answer her. One little boy whispered to his friend, "That's that weird scary girl."_

 _"I saw her eyes glow red once." muttered a little blonde girl._

 _"Did not." argued the boy._

 _"Did too!"_

 _"I just . . . I just want to play your game." Raven's lip quivered._

 _"You're weird. You can't play with us." answered the girl._

 _Raven ran away as the kids threw pebbles and stones at her hollering "FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!"_

 _The six year old half-demon sat down on a rock and cried. She could see her reflection in a puddle of water beside it as it started pouring. She stared at her purple eyes and gray skin and realized that she was different after all._

 _"Hi, Freak." she smiled and waved to her reflection and it waved back. A friend. And the only friend she would ever need. Two freaks. Two hybrids._

Raven had realized at a young age that the only one that would ever understand her was her. She stared into the mirror in her bedroom. "Hi, Freak." she waved and then took the mirror and flipped it over so it faced the wall and wouldn't show her face. Her _difference._

Finding these friends was probably what changed her life. They were all freaks here. Even Robin who had no powers. When they first came together, she hadn't been trusting of them at all. Raven may have even hated the titans. Something about their racous ways and the way they didn't care what other people thought had intrigued her from the start.

Now they were all closer than ever. Raven finally found a few friends who would let her play with them. That hadn't made her any less cold- on the outside at least. The truth was Raven didn't know how to open up to anyone and she was almost afraid to. That's why she hated herself for blushing whenever Beast Boy made a flirtatious comment or laughing when Cyborg made a funny joke.

Yesterday she had learned that Star-Fire did indeed love Robin. This surprised her especially after all of the heartbreaking comments, devastation, and even polygraphs which clearly stated otherwise.

Raven knew that Beast Boy liked her, he made it obvious on purpose. She also knew that falling for someone at this point in her life would be a stupid idea. Stupid . . .

 **ROBIN'S P.O.V:**

Robin was testing some new fighting moves with his metal staff. (the only weapon he fought with which was a matter of pride in his mind.)

This is what the juvenile warrior was doing when Starfire glided in his room. "Oh, h-hey Starfire." he always got so nervous talking to her! _I mean,_ he wondered, _what's a loser like me supposed to say to someone that beautiful?_

Her shimmering orange hair cascaded down her back and her big green eyes gleamed. "Robin, am I the interrupter?" inquired Star.

It took a moment for Robin to translate these words (especially since he was struck dumb by her every time he saw her anyway and he hoped she hadn't said too much he hadn't heard.) until he realized she meant "am I interrupting something?". Star always talked like that. The other titans found it annoying while Robin thought it was cute. "No of course not!" he laughed nervously, suddenly embarrassed of his cluttered room.

"I have been thinking . . . it is the possible that I am in love." she stated awkwardly.

Shock instilled in Robin. He looked up from the slovenly floor. "With who?" asked he desperately.

"You really do not have the knowledge?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's you, Robin." she said the fateful words in no more than a whisper.

I closed my eyes and waited for me to wake up. This had to be a dream. There's no way. She came closer and with my eyes still closed, her lips touched mine. I didn't care if it was a dream it was the best dream I'd ever had. My tongue wrapped around hers in the place where our mouths came together. My hand closed around her waist. Her fingers combed through my black, spiky heavily-gelled hair. It was hard to pull away. She breathed hard into my shoulder, her eyes even wider than normal. A stoned smile was on my face as I stared at Starfire, exhilaration coursing through our bloodstreams.

This was not a dream.


End file.
